This invention relates to a seat-bed system of human transport by bus, it being a general object hereby to increase vehicle capacity and to improve passenger comfort.
Heretofore, bus transport has been characterized by seating comprised of upright chairs arranged closely side by side with a center aisle, and spaced apart longitudinally of the passenger compartment sufficiently for leg room and partial reclining. Although upright state of the art seating is accepted, it has its difficiencies with respect to posture of the passengers while being subjected to jolting as caused by rough roads, especially over lengthy periods of time. With respect to posture, it is known that the erect stature of man has developed with a tendency toward deficiencies or excess pressure to the spinal column, resulting in great discomfort and chronic back trouble. It is presently estimated that 70 million people in the United States are suffering from this chronic condition. However, a natural reclining posture relieves deterimental pressures and impact upon the spinal column, and accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide beds upon which passengers may sit or lie, and so that a reclining posture can be assumed under rough riding conditions, thereby to relieve the discomfort otherwise experienced when sitting erect. With the present invention, each passenger has this choice, and during lengthy journies is offered optimum resting and sleeping conditions.
Vehicle construction is inherently weak when bracing structure is absent, as it is in the case with conventional bus construction which is characterized by a single open passenger compartment. In this invention, the body of the bus is reinforced by dividing it transversely by bulkheads forming separated bays, and each bay being divided into four separate compartments. Further if desired, each compartment can be divided by a removable separator and sliding curtain in order to separate two individuals. Further, each compartment can be divided by a removable curtain, in order to separate two individuals.
It is an object of this invention to completely isolate one compartment from the other. In order to establish passenger privacy and a clear atmosphere, the bulkheads and floors and partitions are airtight, so that cross ventilation between compartments is eliminated. Therefore, smokers are isolated from non-smokers, and disagreable odors cannot be transfered from one compartment to another.
It is an object of this invention to improve passenger comfort. To this end each compartment is furnished with a coextensive floor cushion. Additionally, one or more movable cushions may be provided as a back rest or head rest, all as circumstances require.
It is an object of this invention to provide separate access to each compartment. Ingress and egress is achieved to the multiplicity of separate compartments is by means of doors individual to each compartment. The doors are of conventional vehicle type; full doors, or sliding doors, or folding doors, together establishing the sides of the bus body, as will be described.
It is an object of this invention to provide baggage compartments for stowing luggage and handbags etc., quickly accessible to the passengers. In practice, the length of the compartments is less than the breadth of the bus body, and they are alternately stepped so that a baggage compartment occurs both at the lower level and at the highest level of the bus body as shown.
It is an object of this invention to provide atmospheric comfort. To this end air conditioning means is incorporated in the bus body with ducting combined for the induction of fresh air and with ducting for exhaust of used air. Controlled inlet vents face the passengers so that inlet air can be adjusted, and each compartment has its individual air conditioning control.
It is an object of this invention to provide a conventional driver's station in a passenger transport vehicle of the character thus far described, in the form of a cab-over-engine unit in a forward position with a front drive axle. Alternately, a rear drive engine and axle unit can be employed. However, a front wheel drive is preferred to eliminate a long drive chain and to simplify the chassis and lower frame and floor structure, as shown. Further, the rear wheels and suspension are advantageously housed between bays and within lower compartment areas as shown.
It is an object of this invention to integrate and combine the aforesaid bus construction and passenger compartment configuration with a loading and unloading station therefor, embarkation and disembarkation being achieved for passengers at higher levels by means of station platforms with retractably extensible bridges that align with the compartment door openings for access. In practice, the station platforms and bridges preferably service a plurality of compartments at each side of the bus, and the lower level floors are accessible from road level with a step provided when required.